


Lily Potter x Shigure

by mysticalllcrab



Category: Fruits Basket, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalllcrab/pseuds/mysticalllcrab
Summary: I apolgize for this series again, this should really be on wattpad and not here.





	Lily Potter x Shigure

Lily absent mindlessly walked into the Sohma house, she kept going seeming disconnected from this world.  
She walked right into a wall and fell over.  
"Oh god! Am I breaking things again?"  
Shigure ran over to check the loud noise  
"Another person breaking my house I see?"  
Lily laughed and apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be such a nuisance."  
"Who says you are?" Shigure asked  
"i- um"  
"But who knows maybe you are!"  
"I wouldn't know."  
Shigure served Lilly's outfit  
"You look good in that dress.'


End file.
